


Dead by Daylight - Thunder Legion

by DJMirnum



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game), Fairy Tail
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Horror, Video Game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 00:30:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15545631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DJMirnum/pseuds/DJMirnum
Summary: The Thunder Legion gets pulled into a dangerous game of cat and mouse and no magic to defend themselves.  Can they survive until daylight?





	Dead by Daylight - Thunder Legion

**Author's Note:**

> *Peaks from a corner* hi, sorry for being gone so long but I’m slowly getting back into writing. Plan to update some stories that need to be updated but until then enjoy this one. Thanks again for stopping by and see you later.

Laxus groaned as he struggled to move. He flexed his hands and felt grass and dirt. He opened his eyes to see it was night time and slightly foggy. He slowly got up. A barrel full of trash was on fire nearby and a tall rusted structure with a giant hook opposite of him. Laxus began to grow weary of the hook, his senses told him it was bad news. He looked around to see a decrepit brick building in the distance. Laxus figured he'd make his way there since it looked like a central location of this place. He walked normally, eyeing his surroundings and making note of piles of junk and large pallets.  
"It looks almost like a maze," he thought to himself.  
As he got closer to the building, he felt his heart beat increase. He wanted to face whatever was headed his way but something told him to hide. Laxus ducked into a corner with a few piles of wood at his back and he poked around. He saw a lumbering man stomping around wearing a bloody overalls, boots, a strange cracked mask that looked like it was tied to his face. A large blade was in its left hand with what looked like dried blood. The figure knelt down and placed a rusty bear trap on the ground, set it and walked off. Laxus felt his heart beat subside as the masked man walked further away from him.   
"Beware The Trapper," a voice whispered.  
Laxus felt a chill as he then carefully eased his way out of his hiding spot and saw some sort of engine with a light pole attached to it.  
"Do I need to get this light working? Well, let's just juice it up," he smirked as he tried to channel his lightening magic.  
But to his surprise, nothing happened. He tried again, same results.  
"What the," Laxus wondered aloud when he heard a faint whisper.  
"No magic for you Dragon Slayer."  
Laxus whipped his head around trying to see if anyone was near him. He sighed and took a closer look at machine. He began to work on it, connecting wires and moving pieces back in place. He was halfway done when his hand slipped and the engine exploded. Then his heart began to beat hard and Laxus ran away. He looked back to see the large figure chasing him and gaining ground. For once in his life, he actually felt fear. Laxus thought about turning around and punching the thing but something told him that wouldn't do any good. He saw a wooden pallet in front of him and he quickly pushed it down to get some distance between him and the masked man. Laxus used whatever adrenaline he had and ran as fast as he could into the brick building and ran up the metal staircase and hid in an upstairs room. Laxus ducked into a corner and waited a bit till he felt safe enough to move. He felt his heart beat but it wasn't as strong, which meant the monster was close but not close to him. Soon, the heart beat faded and Laxus breathed a sigh of relief. He walked slowly back down the stairs and sneaked his way back to the engine he was at before being chased. This time, someone else was already there and it was a familiar face.

"Freed?"  
"Laxus? Oh thank Mavis, you're alive! Help me fix this generator. We have to get five of them working in order to open the doors to escape."  
The two men began to work.  
"How do you know what to do," asked Laxus.  
"It's strange but I've been hearing whispers telling me what to do. I was beginning to think I was the only one here."  
"Can you use your magic?"  
"No, I tried to use my runes to imprison the monster that roams this place but nothing happened."  
"He's called The Trapper."  
"How do you know that?"  
"Heard a voice inside my head tell me."  
Soon the engine was working and the light above it began to glow. Then, they felt the heart beat and the monster was right behind Freed. Before Laxus could warn Freed, the monster brought down his blade and struck Freed on the back. Freed cried out in pain and began to try to run. Before The Trapper could swing again, Laxus pushed him away and grabbed Freed and ran away. The killer chased them and Laxus tried his best to get some distance between them but it seemed like Trapper was gaining on them. It almost seemed dire when out of the corner of Laxus' eye someone darted out with a flashlight and appeared to have blinded the monster. Laxus then darted away with Freed and hid behind a giant wood stack. Freed was in pain but kept his moaning quiet.  
"Thanks for the help back there," said Laxus.  
"No problem boss," answered the person.  
Freed and Laxus looked up to see a guy wearing a striped suit and green robe.  
"Bicklsow," the two wizards cried.  
"Boy am I glad to see you guys," said Bickslow.  
"Hey, where's your helmet," asked Freed.  
"Don't need it. When I tried to use my magic on the big guy and failed I figured I'd take it off. At least I see better now."  
"Neither of us can use our magic," said Freed.  
"Wait, if we're here then you don't think that Evergreen is here," wondered Bickslow.  
"I haven't seen her," said Laxus.  
"Same here," said Freed.  
It was then that they heard screaming and in the distance, they saw someone being chased by the killer. Before they had a chance to move, the person being chased was struck down.  
"That was Ever," noted Freed.  
"Okay, I think I have an idea. Bix, you and I patch up Freed and then we go help Ever. You use that flashlight to get his attention and lead him away while Freed and I get her to a safe place," said Laxus. It was then they saw Ever being placed on a meat hook. "Let's get moving."  
Once they got Freed patched up, Bickslow did his part in leading the monster away. It took some doing but the two managed to get Ever off the hook and they retreated to a shack nearby. Ever was moaning in pain as Freed tried his best to treat her wounds.  
"Please Ever, you need to keep quiet. Or that monster might come back," pleaded Freed.  
Laxus kept an eye out for Trapper by standing near the entrance. Ever did her best to keep the noise down but the pain was too much for her. Eventually, she was patched back up and they began to figure out their next step.

"Freed you said we need five generators done in order to open the way out. Does anyone know how many we have left?"  
"I managed to fix one," said Ever.  
"I did one as well, plus the one you and I fixed," said Freed.  
"That's three then. We need to find two more..."  
In the distance, they saw a bright light flash.  
"Looks like Bix managed to get one fixed himself," said an impressed Ever.  
Laxus looked around and found a generator nearby that wasn't running.  
"Alright, here's the deal, Freed and I will work on that generator over there. Ever, you wait here and keep an eye out for where these doors are once we get it finished."  
Both Freed and Laxus made their way to the generator and got to work. After a few mishaps, they managed to get it working. They noticed that the nearest door to them was not that far away and Ever beelined for it. Laxus hung back to try to find Bickslow after telling Freed to go with Ever. He snuck around to keep the killer from finding him. There were a few close calls but he avoided detection. He then spotted Bickslow who was acting like he was hurt. Laxus motioned Bickslow to himself while hiding behind a brick wall and began to treat Bickslow's wounds.  
"Nice work getting the generator done," Laxus congratulated.  
"Thanks, even though that freak managed to hit me while trying to get away."  
"Ever and Freed are trying to get the door open."  
Just as Laxus finished healing Bickslow, the signal for the door opening could be heard.  
"Looks like they got it," observed Bickslow.  
Then, they felt the heart beat. Laxus saw The Trapper heading their way.  
"Bix, run!"  
The monster swung but missed them both. The two of them ran as fast as their legs could carry them. Laxus signaled to Bickslow to split off and Bix nodded and ran to the right. He kept going straight with the monster right behind him. He leapt through windows and pulled pallets down to put distance between them. He could see the open door in the distance and his friends waiting at the entrance, cheering for him.  
"You can do it Laxus," yelled Freed.  
"You got this boss," cried Bickslow.  
"Keep running," shouted Evergreen.  
Laxus felt relieved seeing his escape was in sight. What he didn't see was a bear trap hidden in the grass. He felt the sharp teeth of the contraption clamp down on his leg and it stopped him in his tracks and he cried out in pain. He looked up to see his friends about to rush to his aide but the increasing heartbeat told him the monster was close. He did the next best thing.  
"GO! Get out while you still can," he yelled.  
"Not without you," yelled back Freed.  
"GET OUT OF HERE NOW!"  
"Ever, Freed, go! I'll stay and help him," shouted Bickslow.  
"Bix, you leave as well," cried Laxus.  
But he didn't listen. Laxus was trying to get the trap off and just as he did so, the killer was behind him and about to strike when a bright light blinded him. Bickslow dragged his friend through the door and everyone escaped. The four of them kept running till they came across a camp fire. The sky began to change to dawn as they sat down by the fire. All were exhausted, hurt, and dirty but still alive.  
"You may have lived this round, but come night fall the game begins again. Can you survive the next night or will you be dead by daylight?"  
The voice was eerie sounding and it made them feel afraid for what was to come next.


End file.
